


(In) love

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Study, M/M, One-Sided Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Romance, Some Action
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Он говорит отцу:— Это не любовь, — и имеет в виду каждое слово. Это не любовь. Совсем не похоже на любовь; определенно что-то другое.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Это мог бы быть (я пыталась написать) текст о том, что Алек не любит Магнуса, но Алек любит Магнуса.

  
Алек знает, что такое влюбленность. Разиэль, он годами был влюблен в Джейса! Он точно знает это чувство, его цвет, вкус и запах, все, о чем поют в песнях и пишут в книгах. Он говорит отцу:

— Это не любовь, — и имеет в виду каждое слово. Это не любовь. Совсем не похоже на любовь; определенно что-то другое.

Алек не успевает задуматься над тем, что же на самом деле между ними происходит, и дать этому название, потому что у него просто нет времени. А Магнус? Магнус оказывается и остается рядом, и впервые в жизни Алек вдруг понимает, что может положиться, уже полагается на кого-то, кто не является членом его семьи. Он воспринимает помощь и поддержку Магнуса как нечто естественное – что могло бы пугать или настораживать в других обстоятельствах. 

Если говорить о любви, то он все еще любит Джейса. Об этом, кажется, знают почти все, даже малознакомая Клэри, даже Магнус, так что отрицать бессмысленно. Алек в порядке. Сейчас у него есть дела поважнее. Спасти Джейса. Вернуть Чашу Смерти. Победить Валентина.

Он честен с Магнусом, не пытается его обмануть, и это кажется правильным. Большим, на что он способен. И он готов, действительно готов отдать все, что сможет – но ничего сверх. Что думает о нем Магнус и что он чувствует, остается для Алека загадкой – но приятной загадкой. Он привык быть никому не интересен, тем более в таком смысле, но Магнус протягивает руку, держит крепко, и Алек не пробует вырваться. Он играет с Магнусом в поддавки и, кажется, на голову обходит того в счете. С Магнусом легко и спокойно. Магнус слышит его, и верит в него, и смотрит так, будто он в самом деле чего-то стоит – это уже много. В чем бы ни заключался смысл, сколько бы это ни продлилось, пока оно есть, Алек просто постарается ничего не испортить. Уж на это-то он способен.

Им удается спасти Джейса. Об окончании войны не идет и речи, но Алеку нужно отдохнуть, нужно вырваться, отпраздновать, и он вспоминает о свидании, которое они с Магнусом постоянно откладывали. Он звонит, голос Магнуса звучит игриво, Алек обещает зайти за ним в семь. Он опаздывает на полчаса, задержавшись на тренировке с Джейсом: с последнего спарринга, кажется, прошла вечность, – но это же Магнус – Алек надеется, что он поймет. И все равно торопится, бежит, оказываясь на пороге мага запыхавшимся и потным, вспоминая уже у двери лофта, что свидание предполагает особенный внешний вид.

Магнус не сердится или, по крайней мере, не говорит об этом, и Алек искренне ему благодарен.

Свидание оказывается отличным, хотя в какой-то момент вдруг начинает напоминать рейд, но потом снова становится чем-то светлым и легким. На одно мгновение Алек представляет, что они могли бы вот так гулять и держаться за руки с Джейсом. Он не знает, почему от такой мысли становится тошно. Когда Магнус шутит, он смеется словно бы по инерции. Всего секунду на Магнуса больно смотреть.

Тихая гавань – давать такое определение яркому и шумному Магнусу Бейну немного странно, но это именно то, что приходит на ум, когда Алек в очередной раз просыпается на диване в лофте. Он сбегает к Магнусу от нервотрепки, от раздражающих родственников, от хаоса Института. Иногда, в моменты подобных встреч, они даже не говорят толком: маг просто позволяет Алеку делать что ему вздумается, пока сам погружается в работу. Алек не знает, как и почему, но с Магнусом ему становится спокойно, и просто не хочет задумываться о причинно-следственных связях, не хочет ничего усложнять. Он не испытывает влюбленности: его сердце не замирает, когда он видит Магнуса, он не боится того, что тот его бросит, а руки не покалывает от желания прикоснуться. Магнус просто есть, будет в его жизни еще какое-то время, и это полностью устраивает Алека.

Рядом с Магнусом ему тепло и спокойно. Тот заставляет его смеяться, втягивает в дурацкие развлечения. Отвлекает. Оставаясь с Магнусом наедине, Алек не думает ни о чем, кроме происходящего здесь и сейчас. Ему нравится смотреть на Магнуса, как на что-то по-настоящему красивое, не требующее проверки и подтверждений, нравится следить за его движениями и погружаться в звучание его голоса. Рядом с ним Алек не ощущает боли.

Когда Магнус на время пропадает из поля зрения, не отвечает на смс, но при этом Алек слышит о нем от друзей или других охотников в Институте, это не больно. Просто немного грустно, но так закономерно, что Алек злится на себя за то, что вообще расстраивается из-за этого. Приходя в Институт помогать с ранеными, Магнус не удостаивает его и взглядом, и Алек выходит из помещения, чтобы не сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Происходящее справедливо, заслуженно, он с самого начала этого ожидал, так что злиться теперь – чистый идиотизм, а Алек терпеть не может чувствовать себя идиотом. Успокоиться удается быстро, он находит работу: благодаря Валентину ее непочатый край, так что здесь нет ничего сложного. Не думать о Магнусе легко.

Однажды утром, когда они все заперты в Идрисе, Алек просыпается с четким осознанием, что больше не влюблен в Джейса. Это приходит к нему как вывод, как давно свершившийся факт, и он даже пытается сообразить, когда именно все изменилось, но бросает, отмотав воспоминания настолько далеко, что начинает путаться в показаниях. По ощущениям похоже на глоток свежего воздуха, и Алек решает просто радоваться. И на всякий случай не закрывает глаза, потому что не готов к тому, что может теперь увидеть.

Ночь пронизана страхом, криками и ужасной вонью, и они заставляют Алека бежать к цели еще быстрее. Он выпускает стрелы одну за одной, не сбавляя хода, всегда попадая в цель и чувствуя, что этого недостаточно, даже когда расходует последнюю. Он сжимает в горсти пустоту, уже почти прицелившись в очередного демона, а потом видит: мага окружают, теснят три твари, пока четвертая подбирается сзади. Алек прыгает раньше, чем успевает подумать, что никогда не был достаточно хорош в ближнем бою, что маг мог бы справиться и сам – в конце концов не просто так дают звание Верховного Мага, или что его помощи будут не рады. Алек прыгает. Хватается за балку, направляя себя, и врезается ногами в ближайшего демона, вкладывая в силу удара вес тела и инерцию. Когда им удается разделаться со всеми тварями, Алек поворачивается к Магнусу инстинктивно, даже не зная, что собирается сказать или сделать, и не может прочесть его взгляд. Не успевает спросить, потому что из-за его плеча видит, как еще несколько демонов прорывается на площадь. Магнус поджимает губы, быстро проследив его взгляд, делает короткий пасс, и Алек чувствует у плеча запах озона – его колчан снова наполнен стрелами. Он отступает на пару шагов в сторону, и пускает первую одновременно с тем, как видит ореол искрящего купола, смыкающегося над ними. Сражаться вместе с Магнусом совсем не то же самое, что с Джейсом или Изабель, которых Алек знает всю жизнь, с которыми тренируется постоянно и может предугадать любые их ходы – всегда нужный только для того, чтобы подстраховать из тени или вмешаться в крайнем случае. Они с Магнусом движутся на равных, и все куда проще, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. У них нет системы сигналов, и они не просчитывают стратегий друг друга, просто продвигаясь к одной цели. Алек чувствует пассы Магнуса и собственные выстрелы, как части одного сложного рисунка боя, взаимодополняющие и нераздельные. Перемещаются в одном темпе, не спорят о целях и направлениях, и сквозь весь ужас ситуации, Алека прошивает ощущением свободы.

Когда они добираются до зала, Магнус резко растворяется в толпе, а Алек вспоминает, что шел сюда с вполне конкретной целью. Это не мешает постоянно выискивать взглядом макушку мага. Стоит разобраться с делами, и желание немедленно увидеть Магнуса накрывает его с головой. «Увидеть живым», — вдруг думает Алек, и не будь он в публичном месте, ударил бы себя за подобную мысль. Но это правда. У Алека немного кружится голова. Он находит Магнуса в неосвещенном углу у стены и сначала сжимает его в объятиях, и только потом, вдохнув его запах и притеревшись щекой к его волосам, думает. 

Алек знает, что такое неразделенная влюбленность. Разиэль, он годами был влюблен в Джейса! Он точно знает это чувство, его цвет, вкус и запах, все, о чем поют в песнях и пишут в книгах. Он говорит Магнусу:

— Я люблю тебя, — и целует его не потому, что не хочет слышать ответ, а от радости. Взаимная любовь оказывается настолько непохожей ни на одно из его прежних переживаний, что он просто не может ее узнать до тех пор, пока ее не оттеняет что-то более привычное, такое как боль и страх. И это такой идиотизм – очень в духе Алека Лайтвуда. Магнус отвечает на поцелуй не сразу, мягко приоткрывает губы, касается, чтобы тут же отстраниться и отойти на полшага. Он смотрит настороженно и так, словно борется с чем-то внутри себя.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Алек, как только понимает, что вот оно, то, что не давало ему покоя. Магнус должен быть в Нью-Йорке или еще где-то, подальше от Аликанте, от Валентина и от его демонов, подальше от эпицентра событий, так какого черта?..

— А как ты думаешь? — слишком быстро спрашивает Магнус, и все становится на свои места. Он мог бы еще о многом спросить, он хочет узнать, хочет разобраться, но прямо сейчас важно только одно.

Алек целует его снова, совершенно не задумываясь, где они и что происходит вокруг, и на этот раз Магнус поддается, а потом перехватывает инициативу.

Алек знает, что такое любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Shadowhunters 2017


End file.
